A writing instrument is known having a retractable tip including a pad for a capacitive screen. However, when the writing tip and/or the pad is/are retractable by turning a first barrel relative to a second barrel of said writing instrument, it is not possible to use the pad by holding the writing instrument by the barrel that is not equipped with a pad, since the pad does not operate correctly. This raises considerable ergonomic problems for the user. There therefore exists a need in this sense.